Joy's of Being a Mutant Mother
by Musical Ninja
Summary: Jenny was just a normal human girl until she found a mysterious canister. Now she is a mutant with the form of a blue dragon-like lady. Upon her arrival in New York, Jenny bonds with Splinter and helps him raise the turtles. Now that they're fifteen, they are fighting the Kraang and the Shredder; What's a mother to do?
1. Human to Mutant

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is property of Nickelodeon studios.

 **Author's Note:** This story was given to me by Shamira the Guardian. I'm hopeful that I do her idea justice. Please review after reading and leave either nice comments, helpful suggestions, or constructive criticism. No flames allowed.

* * *

 **From Human to Mutant**

In Blackpool, England, everyone was enjoying a nice peaceful summer day. Some were at the beach, some went to the movies, and others went to local parks for picnics or to play on the play ground equipment. In this particular park of Blackpool, however, many children were gathered around and trying to catch bubbles that were floating in the air. The one blowing them was a young green-eyed brunette girl of fifteen. The girl in question smiled and laughed as the children played with the bubbles.

The girl was getting ready to blow some more, when she heard a voice say, "Can I have a go?"

She looked and saw a little boy with brown hair and green eyes. She smiled at the boy and said, "Of course." then handed him some bubble solution and a wand. Soon more children asked for some, and she happily complied .

"Thank you," said the boy, happily taking the wand and bubble solution.

"You're welcome," said the girl, "By the way, my name's Jenny. What's yours?"

"Eric," said the boy.

Jenny smiled at the little boy and said, "Pleased to meet you, Eric."

"Nice to meet you too, Jenny," said Eric., and then he started blowing bubbles the way he saw Jenny do it.

After giving him the wand and bubble solution, more children went up to Jenny asking if they could have a go as well. She smiled and happily gave them all wands and bubbles solution. The children thanked her and then went off to blow there own bubbles. Before long, all of the children were blowing bubbles and laughing while Jenny watched them with a big smile on her face. Jenny loved making children happy, seeing them happy brought joy to her heart. She was determined to become a teacher because it seemed like the perfect career opportunity for her because of her love for children.

For an entire hour, the children had been blowing bubbles until the ran out of solution and went to Jenny for refills. This kept up until she poured some solution only to find that no more would come out of the bottle.

Jenny handed the solution to the child who had asked for it and then stood up and said to the other children, "Sorry, no more refills. I'm all out."

Twenty minutes later, Jenny collected the wands and bubbles solution cups from the children. She put the wands in her bag and threw the cups into a nearby recycling bin, then she got ready to leave.

"Seeya, kids!" she called, "I have to go home now! I'll be back tomorrow with more bubbles!"

Just as she was about to leave, several children whined and begged her not to go, Eric being one of them. Jenny let out a soft sigh as she called the parents over to come get them. At one point, Eric got away from his mother and grabbed onto Jenny's arm.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jenny," said Eric.

Jenny smiled as she knelt down to his level and said, "I'll miss you, too. But I'm coming back tomorrow."

"What if you forget?" he asked, nearly ready to cry.

Jenny laughed and told him, "I won't forget. But if it will make you feel better, I have something for you." she then reached into pocket and puled out a small blue dragon keychain. "Here, take this as a symbol of my promise to return."

Eric took the Keychain, smiled, and said, "I'll keep it safe."

"There's a big man," said Jenny, "Now then, I think you should get back to your mother."

"Okay," said Eric, turning to leave, "Goodbye, Jenny."

"Goodbye, Eric," said Jenny, "And I look forward to seeing you again."

And with that, Eric returned to his mother and Jenny gathered up her bag and began to make her way home. Along the way, she decided to take a shortcut through a field. As she walked through the field, Jenny suddenly tripped on something and fell face-forward to the ground. Getting up, he groaned and rubbed her head.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, "What the heck did I just-?" before he could finish her thought, Jenny caught a glimpse of something glowing in the grass.

Curious, Jenny crawled over to examine the thing she tripped over. When she reached it, Jenny saw that it was a strange canister filled with a mysterious glowing liquid of some kind.

"What?" she asked out loud, still staring at the canister, "What is that?"

Jenny had a feeling that the canister was not something that should be left lying around, so she picked it up and placed it in her bag. She then lifted her bag over her shoulder and started to walked away. Her plan was to look it up on the internet and find out what the liquid was and then turn it over to the police.

* * *

A minute or two after Jenny had left, two identical men in black suits arrived at the field and made there way towards the exact spot where Jenny had found the canister. Seeing nothing in that spot, one of the men turned to the other as if questioning him, though it was hard to read their emotionless faces.

"Kraang swears that the mutagen was in this place," one of the men said in a robotic tone of voice.

"Well, the mutagen is not in this place now," the other man said in the same robotic tone, "Is Kraang certain that the mutagen was in this place?"

"Kraang is certain that the mutagen was in this place," said the first man, "Though Kraang could be mistaken."

"Kraang is that which called an idiot," said the second man, "Kraang will continue to search for that which is known as mutagen. Why was the mutagen in this place in to begin with?"

"Kraang assumed that no one would look for it in a place that is like this place," said the first man.

"Kraang assumed wrong," said the second man. And with that, the two men walked away in search of their missing mutagen. What they did not realize was that their mutagen had been discovered by another and taken earlier before they had arrived.

* * *

Upon arriving at home, Jenny found that no one else was home. She figured this much because he parents were away on a camping trip at the lake and her brother was staying at a friends house for the weekend, so she had the house to herself; provided she phoned her parents at least once a day to assure them that she is fine.

"I guess I should call mom and dad and let them know I'm okay," Jenny said t herself, then she let out an exhausted sigh and added, "But first I better unload."

That being said, Jenny went up the stairs and into her room. There, she removed her bag from her shoulders and placed it on her bed. She then proceeded to rub her sore shoulders; the canister in addition to the things she usually brought with her to the park made it pretty heavy. After rubbing her shoulders Jenny began unpacking her bag, taking out her bubble wands to wash as well as the canister. She placed the canister on her desk while she took the wands to the kitchen to wash in the sink. As she was leaving, Jenny did not realize how close the canister was to the edge of her desk.

After she washed off the bubble wands, Jenny remembered the canister and decided to try to figure out what the stuff in that canister was and where it came from. She remembered seeing some kind of symbol on the canister and decided to look it up figuring that it must be a logo for some type of company.

With that in mind, Jenny went back up to her room to look up the logo on the canister. Once she sat her desk to turn on her computer, Jenny accidentally bumped into one of the legs, causing the canister to fly off. The canister flew right into her wall and broke open and the contents sprayed all over Jenny, causing her to cry out in disgust.

"Ah!" Jenny screamed, "Gross!"

Jenny stood up from her chair and started making her way to the upstairs bathroom to wash up. On her way to the bathroom, however, Jenny began to feel strange. For some unknown reason, her whole body began to ache and she felt very dizzy. She groaned in pain as she stumbled towards the bathroom and she could feel her body changing. She just barely made it out into the hallway when she passed out on the floor.

* * *

Later when she awoke, Jenny felt pain all over her body. She had no idea how long she had been asleep and barely remembered how she got on the floor. A moment later, she remembered everything from the canister falling and breaking to the strange ooze splashing all over her. She even remembered trying to get to the bathroom to wash it off before passing out. Jenny figured she should try to get up off the floor and try to figure out what happened to her. She attempted to stand up, but she found her limbs hard to control and her center off balance. She extended her arms to push herself up, but when she looked at her hands she did not see them, instead were blue hands with scaly skin. The fingers were long and instead of finger nails, there were long sharp claws.

"Ah!", Jenny screamed, "What's going om?"

Jenny brought a clawed hand to her mouth when she realized her voice seemed to be impaired; she also noticed that her mouth felt longer. When she rubbed her tongue along her teeth, Jenny discovered that they were now bigger and sharp. Now Jenny was starting to become freaked out, she had to lean back. However, when she did that, Jenny felt something rough against her back. Turning her head, Jenny caught a glimpse of something blue. Finally, Jenny decided that she had to see what she looked like and started crawling over the full body mirror in her bedroom. Once she made it to the mirror, Jenny used all of her strength to stand herself up and look in the mirror. When she saw her reflection, Jenny let out a loud, horrified scream.

Instead of her regular human reflection, what stared back at Jenny was a creature twice as big as herself with blue scaly skin, clawed hands and feet, black reptile eyes with no iris, holes with ridges on either side of her head instead of ears, long black hair, a set of blue bat-like wings on her back and a long black tail, lizard-like, coming out from behind her. The face was more reptilian than human. She also noticed that she had no clothes on, only pieces of cloth that barely covered her.

The creature copied Jenny's movements exactly, which confirmed the girls' fear; this creature is her!

"What happened to me?" Jenny asked out loud as she stared at her reflection in shock.

It took a while, but Jenny finally calmed down enough to accept that she was now a blue lizard-lady with wings. Once she was able to think again, Jenny concluded that her body's sudden growth must've torn her clothes, which is probably why she was half naked right now. This meant that some of her clothes might not fit her anymore. Seeing this as a problem, Jenny grabbed an old bedsheet that she never used on her bed and started trying to walk properly. After she was able to steady herself, Jenny grabbed a pair of scissors and an old bathrobe belt she found and decided to fashion some clothes from that. She cut a hole in the center of the sheet and put her head through it. She then tied the belt around her waist. It still felt off on the legs, so she cut off the bottom just below the knees.

When she was finished, Jenny looked at herself in the mirror. "It'll do," she said to herself. "But how did this happen in the first place?"

She suddenly remembered the canister and looked back to see the broken remains as well as a little bit of the remains of the ooze. "That must've been what had changed me." She remembered there being more ooze than there was on the floor, but figured she must've absorbed it when she changed.

"What am I going to do? I'm a freak," Jenny said, sobbing into her hands, mindful of her claws, "I need to call someone. But who?"

Jenny began to wrack her brain trying to figure out who to call for help. She couldn't call her parents, it would take too long for them to get home and they might freak out if they saw her like this. Her brother was out of the question seeing as they weren't on very good terms at the moment. That only left her friends, but which one could she call? Going over her list of friends, Jenny finally settled on her friend Elizabeth Brown. The girl always was open minded and kind hearted, she would most certainly hear Jenny out before screaming her head off at the sight of her; hopefully.

Deciding that it was her best option, Jenny slowly made her way to the kitchen, having some difficulty with her new long legs as well as her wings and tail. To add to the complications, she now could only walk on the balls of her feet. She made a mental note to figure out how to keep that under control. After much effort, Jenny finally made it to the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialed Elizabeth's number.

The phone rang a couple of times until someone picked it up. One the other end, Jenny heard a female voice say, "Hello?"

"Ellie. Thank god, it's you," said Jenny happily.

"Jen? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, sensing that something was wrong, "You sound strange."

"Something's happened to me and I need help," said Jenny.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

"I got covered in green ooze that I found and it changed me," Jenny said, starting to panic again. She took a deep breath took calm herself down and added, "Listen, it's a little hard to explain over the phone. Could you come over? You'll see for yourself when you get here."

"Okay," said Elizabeth, "I'll be right there."

And with that, Elizabeth hung up the phone. Jenny hung up the phone on her end as well and waited for her friend to arrive. As she waited, Jenny could not help but feel a little nervous. While she knew her friend was open minded about strange things, she felt there was still the chance that Elizabeth would get scared of her appearance. After ten minutes of waiting, Jenny heard a knock on her door.

"Jen?" Elizabeth's voice called, "Are you there?"

"The door's unlocked," Jenny said, "Come on in."

AS she heard the doorknob turn, Jenny braced herself for her friends reaction, whatever it may be. Once Elizabeth was inside, she started looking around for her friend.

"I'm in here!" Jenny called.

Elizabeth walked through the house and made her way to kitchen where she expected to fins her friend. She found her, but not the way she remembered her. She froze at the site, instead of her human friend, she found a blue lizard-like creature.

"Hi, Ellie," Jenny said, with a weak smile.

"J-Jen?" Elizabeth asked, eyes widened in realization, "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Jenny said, "It's me."

"What happened to you?" Elizabeth asked, feeling the need to give her friend a comforting hug.

"I...I don't know," said Jenny, "I got splashed by some green ooze that I found and blacked out. When I woke up, I was like this."

"Green liquid?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll show you," Jenny said, then got up from the stool she was sitting on and walked towards her room, Elizabeth followed close behind. Elizabeth kept a short distance so that Jenny would not accidentally hurt her with her wings or tail; she had already come to terms with her friend's new appearance, accepting things easily was one of the things Jenny loved about Elizabeth.

Once they reached Jenny's room, Jenny moved aside to allow Elizabeth to enter. She then pointed to the ooze and canister shards on her floor and said, "That stuff, there. That's what made me this way."

Elizabeth felt curious and reached out to touch some of the ooze. Her hand was inches away from the ooze when Jenny swiftly grabbed her friend's wrist and jerked her back.

"Don't touch it!" Jenny shrieked, "It might change you too!"

"Ow! That hurts!" Elizabeth screamed, yanking her wrist out of her friend's grasp. She rubbed her wrist where she had been grabbed and added, "Careful with that grip."

"Sorry," said Jenny, feeling guilty over hurting her friend, "I guess I don't know my own strength anymore."

Out of sympathy, Elizabeth put her hand on Jenny's shoulder and told her, "It's okay. I'm alright." then her expression changed as she said, "But I have to say, an ooze that turns someone into a blue lizard lady, this whole thing seems like something out of an 80's movie."

"Well, it happened, and it's taking everything I've got to not freak out anymore than I did before," Jenny said, then she looked like she was about to cry as she added, "What am I going to do? I don't think I can live like this for the rest of my life. I look like a freak!"

Jenny started crying her eyes out. Feeling bad seeing her friend sad, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jenny and hugged her tightly. Jenny would have returned the hug had she not been nervous that she might hurt Elizabeth on accident.

"It's not all bad," said Elizabeth, in a calming voice, "Maybe it's not permanent. There might be a chance that you can find a way to change back."

"I don't know," said Jenny, "And even if I can change back, for all we know it could take a really long time and my parents are due back in two days. They might freak out if this. Plus my brother comes home tomorrow and I just know it won't be good if he sees me like this; not everyone's as accepting of things like this as you are."

Elizabeth sighed and said, "I guess you have a point there. I mean, if anyone found out about Puck..."

This caught Jenny by surprise. "Who's Puck?" she asked.

Upon hearing the question, Elizabeth looked bashful and started fiddling with her hands as she wondered what to say. Finally, she decided that the best thing to do was to tell her friend the truth.

"Well, let's just say you're not the first strange creature I've encountered," said Elizabeth as she took off the backpack she had brought with her.

Jenny watched curiously as her friend reached into her bag and puled something out. It was small, no smaller than a tennis ball, and covered in fur that was a lighter blue than her skin, it had two big round eyes, a big mouth with a fang poking out of one side, a set of four spikes on either side of it's head that could be ears, and two rodent-like tails coming out from it's behind that were intertwined with each other. Jenny could not help but compare it to a collectable plush toy.

"This is Puck," said Elizabeth, "Isn't he adorable?" She then brought the creature, Puck, to her face and nuzzled it with her cheek, making him purr a little.

"What is he?" Jenny asked, curious about the creature that her friend was cuddling.

"I have no idea," said Elizabeth, "But I don't care. He's sweet and adorable!"

"When did you get him?" Jenny asked.

"A few day's ago," Elizabeth explained, "I haven't told anyone about him until now because I was afraid he would be taken away, and he's become very attached to me."

To prove this, Puck climbed onto Elizabeth' shoulder and nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Stop it, Puck! That tickles!" Elizabeth said, removing Puck from her shoulder. She then turned her attention to Jenny and said, "I suspect that whatever changed Puck into what he is now might have been the same chemical that changed you now."

"So, what you're saying is that this ooze causes all kinds of transformations, not just one like mine," said Jenny, "Then there must be more of this stuff out there somewhere."

"I think you're right," said Elizabeth, "And that means someone is making it."

Jenny nodded at that and said, "Yes. But who? And why?"

"That I don't know," said Elizabeth, "But I think we should clean up this mess before we try to figure it out."

"Good idea," said Jenny, with a nod, "I'll get the shards, you cover yourself and get some towels."

And with that, the girls split up to do their tasks. Jenny picked up the pieces of the canister and put them into a plastic bag, while Elizabeth was in the next room dressing up in a raincoat, a mask, rubber gloves, long pants, a bandana on her hair, and rain boots. When she was finished, Elizabeth joined Jenny with a towel in her hands and began wiping up the ooze that was left on the floor. Once she finished wiping up the ooze, Elizabeth put the towel into the same bag as the canister pieces and Jenny tied it closed.

After the girls finished cleaning up the mess, Jenny decided that they had to dispose of the remains. Seeing that it would be unsafe to throw the remains in the garbage can, Jenny decided that it would be best to burry them in the back garden, which is what she did.

Once the canister and ooze were buried, Jenny and Elizabeth sat down on the couch in the living room and relaxed. As the girls started to think about what to do next, they heard a knock on the door.

"Huh?" Jenny asked, "Who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone else."

"I'll get it," said Elizabeth, as she got up from the couch.

"Be careful, Ellie," said Jenny, "Something doesn't feel right."

"Don't worry, Jen. I'll be careful," said Elizabeth.

Once she reached the front door, Elizabeth opened it and there in the doorway were two identical men. They had dark hair and eyes and wore black suits. Their faces were blank and void of any emotion of any kind. It might have been their stares, but something about them made Elizabeth feel scared. It was as if they were not human.

"Hello?" she said.

"We have come to this place to retrieve a canister that may have been taken by you or one of the people who live in this place," said one of the men, in a robotic voice.

Just hearing his voice confirmed Elizabeth's suspicions; these men were bad news. Quickly, Elizabeth slammed the door and ran for the living room. She grabbed Jenny by her wrist and Puck from his spot on the couch and made a run upstairs for Jenny's bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom, Elizabeth slammed the door and panted heavily.

"Ellie, What's going on?" Jenny asked. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth did her best to catch her breath as she explained, "Jen... there are two men... outside the house. They were looking... for the canister. And they talked like robots!"

Suddenly, the girls heard a loud crash coming from outside the room. This kind of sound could only be the door being broken down!

"Correction," said Elizabeth, "They're inside the house."

"What are we going to do?" Jenny asked, "We can't give them their canister, it's broken and buried. And I doubt we'll be able to hide in here for very long."

Elizabeth then signaled for Jenny to stay quiet while she looked to see how many there actually were. Quietly, Elizabeth opened the door and peaked out of the room. Once she looked outside, Elizabeth could see that there were indeed only two of them, but she also saw that they had the strangest guns she had ever seen. Their guns looked like something one might see in a sci-fi movie. At first they did not notice her, but once they did, they opened fired on her. Luckily, Elizabeth got back into the room in time to avoid their shots, which were lasers!

"Well, one thing's for sure, they're definitely not friendly," said Elizabeth, "They have lasers! And they're shooting at us!"

"What are we gonna do?" Jenny asked.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, and then she got an idea. "Listen, Jen, hide behind the door. Then when the men come through, jump them," said Elizabeth.

"Okay," said Jenny, then she went to the door and waited for the men to come.

She did not have to wait for long because the door opened about a minute after she moved to her spot so that she would be behind it. When the door opened, Jenny caught a glimpse of two men, she figured that they must be the men that her friend said were looking for the canister. Seeing only Elizabeth in the room, the men pointed their guns at her and decided to question her.

"Tell us the location of the canister that we are seeking," one of the men demanded.

"I don't have it anymore," said Elizabeth, "It broke and I buried the remains."

One of the men turned to the other and said in his robotic voice, "If the canister containing the unstable mutagen had broken, there should have been a mutation of some kind."

"Indeed," said the second man to the first, in the same robotic voice, "Yet, I see no such thing in this place."

"Right behind you," said a new voice from behind them. The two men turned around just as the door closed, revealing an angry blue dragon-like girl standing there.

"Kraang is getting the feeling known as impending doom," said the first man to the second just before Jenny struck them both in their faces.

The girls gasped as Jenny unintentionally ore their faces off with her claws. What was even more shocking was that there was no blood under the skin, instead there were robotic looking faces. That explained why they talked like robots, they are robots! They pointed their guns at Jenny, and, on instinct, Jenny charged at them for a counter attack. Using all of her strength, Jenny beat the robots until they could no longer move.

After the attack on the robots was over, Puck came out of his hiding place and ran to Elizabeth to comfort her. As Elizabeth held her pet in her hands, she stared at the broken robot remains in shock.

"What is going on here?" she asked in shock.

"I don't know," said Jenny, "But if they were after the canister, then more of them can't be far behind. I have only one choice, I have to leave."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, "Why?"

Jenny sighed and explained to her friend, "You saw what these men are capable of, Ellie. They weren't afraid to use deadly force to get the chemical in the canister, that means that others could come looking for it and will surely come after me to find it. They may come after you or even my family to try and find. I don't want to put you in danger."

"Jen, think about this," said Elizabeth.

"I don't see any other way around it, Ellie," said Jenny.

Elizabeth tried to think of another solution, but nothing came to mind. She hated to admit it, but Jenny had a point. Those robots would surely signal more to come find Jenny, and that could put them both at great risk. The only option seemed to be to let Jenny leave.

"You might be right," said Elizabeth, "But maybe you should get some rest first before we do anything. We might be able to plan better once our heads are cleared up."

Reluctantly, Jenny agreed and got into her bed. She had to curl up in order to fit on it because of her new height. Elizabeth decided to take the couch in the living room and take Puck with her. As Elizabeth left the room and Jenny drifted off into sleep, neither girl noticed the brain-like creatures come out of the robot's chests and crawl out the window.

* * *

Hours later, Jenny and Elizabeth had packed a camping bag full of supplies that Jenny would need such as food and first-aid supplies. They had tried to come up with another solution, but in the end, the only real option was for Jenny to leave.

"I still can't believe I'm helping you do this," said Elizabeth, "Where will you go?"

"I don't know yet," said Jenny, "Somewhere far away from here. The farther away from here I am, the safer you and my are."

Once she was finished loading the bag, Jenny slung the bag over her shoulder. The weight was no longer a problem because her new form made her stronger than she was before. Once it was totally dark outside, the girls left the house and made their way through the streets. They continued walking until they were out of the city.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," said Jenny.

"Don't say that," said Elizabeth, "Because that makes me feel like I might never see you again. I wish you would at least take Puck with you so you won't be alone."

Jenny shook her head and said, "I can't take him from you, he's yours. Besides, I'll never really be alone as long as I have your memory."

Elizabeth smiled at Jenny's words and said, "Then, until we meet again."

Jenny smiled and said, "Until we meet again."

The two friends hugged and then released each other. Then Jenny turned away from Elizabeth and walked away from her. Elizabeth watched her friend leave until she was out of sight, then she turned around to return to her own home.

The very next day, Jenny's brother returned home to find the door broken down and the inside partly wrecked. On top of everything, he found no trace of his sister, so he called the police. since the door was broken down and the inside of the house partly wrecked, the disappearance was treated as a kidnapping. When Elizabeth was questioned, she lied and said she knew nothing; she could not tell them the truth, they would not have believed her even if she had told them anyway. Elizabeth just hoped that her friend was safe wherever she was.


	2. Jenny's New Family

**Author's Note:** I would like to apologize to my readers for the long wait. I wanted to make sure I got this chapter just right before I posted it. Well, here it is. I hope it's good.

* * *

 **Jenny's New Family**

It had been six months since Jenny had left home and boarded a boat to America. Upon her arrival in New York City, Jenny descended done to the sewers for she knew that she could not live above ground, not even in the streets. She knew that the people would not understand, she was so... different. After hours of wondering the sewers the day she arrived, Jenny came upon an old abandoned subway station. Because it was blocked off, the only way in and out was through the sewers; on the plus side, no people from above would come across her home by accident and she did not have to live in the actual sewers. She had packed plenty of supplies from her old home and had been rationing it, but she eventually started to run out and had to make trips to the surface to get more supplies.

On this particular day, Jenny was on a supply run on the surface searching through alleys for a delivery tucks that she could swipe some food from so she did not have to dig through the trash. She had learned in the six months she had been in New York how to keep to the shadows, even in the day, so she was confident that she could pull it off; she had done it several times without much of an incident. She had just finished filling her backpack with food she had taken for the day and was just getting ready to turn a corner and go home when she spotted something familiar that made her quickly hide.

Standing in front of a van were two men who resembled the robots that she had destroyed six months ago back in England. One of them was handing the other a canister of ooze identical to the one the changed her into her current form; no doubt these were the same robots. Suddenly, she heard a rats' squeak and looked to the opposite end of the alley to see an Asian man holding a small bowl. Unfortunately, the robots also saw him and began advancing upon the man.

"Go no further," one of the robots said as he and the other one got closer. Even more shocking was that two more came out from the shadows and joined the first two, "This place is a place where are not allowed to be in this place. We have been seen in this place by you, so this is not a place to be left by you."

'Oh no! He's in trouble!' Jenny thought as she watched the robots get closer, 'I have to help him!'

Jenny was about to leave her hiding place to help the man when, to her surprise, he attacked the robots first. She watched as the man fought the robots with fighting skills she had only seen in ninja movies, the whole time he was trying to protect himself and the bowl. It looked like everything was going to be fine until the man the robot holding the canister, causing him to drop it. The canister broke and sprayed all over the man, causing him to drop his bowel on the ground. The bowl broke on impact and Jenny saw that inside were four baby turtles and they had just landed in the ooze that was on the ground.

Jenny watched in horror as the man changed into a giant rat and the turtles grew larger and began to resemble a cross between turtles and human infants. While the rat-man was lying on the ground, barely conscious, and the turtles wailing at the tops of their lungs, two of the robots managed to get up and began making their way towards them; no doubt intending to round them up. Jenny decided that it was time to intervene, so she came out of her hiding place and used all of her strength to finish them off.

Jenny then knelt down to the rat-man's level and shook him a little as she said, "Come on, get up. We have to get out of here. More of them could come or we could be spotted."

"What?" the man asked, in a weak voice. He then looked up at Jenny and his eyes widened in shock as he saw what she looked like. Next he caught sight of the turtles and was even more shocked. When he saw his now rat-like hands, the man nearly wanted to scream.

Before he could make any kind of sound, Jenny turned his attention back to her and said, "Listen, I'm like you. But you can panic later, right now we've gotta move. Not just ourselves, but the little turtles as well."

The rat-man took a deep breath to compose himself, then nodded and said, "Alright. Lead the way."

"Okay," said Jenny, then she knelt down and picked up two of the turtles and held them in one arm while the rat-man picked up the other two. As Jenny held the two turtles, she rocked them gently and said to them in a soothing voice, "There, there, little ones. Don't cry. I won't hurt you."

Jenny kept this up until she was finally able to calm the little turtles down. She looked over and saw that the rat-man had successfully calmed down his two using a similar tactic; she guessed her must have had experience with children. Once all for were calm enough, Jenny grabbed the rat-man's wrist and pulled him along with her. It was difficult getting around the city unseen, but Jenny eventually found the storm drain she often used to access the sewers from the surface since her size and wings prevented her from using a manhole. Jenny lead the man through the tunnels until they reached her home.

Upon arrival, Jenny looked around for something to keep the turtles in so they did not crawl away. She found a cardboard box in the corner that looked big enough to fit all for turtles inside. Figuring that it would make a good crib for the time being, Jenny got the box out of the corner and set the two turtles that she had been holding down inside, then had the rat-man bring the other two over and place them with the first two.

"I guess this must be a shock for you," Jenny said to the rat-man, "I know it was for me."

"Yes, it is," said the rat-man. From his accent, Jenny guessed that the man was Japanese.

"I don't really know many of the details, but from what I understand from my experience, the ooze mutates living things into strange creatures. I guess in the case of you and the turtles, You became the last things you came into contact with before touching the ooze," Jenny explained, "I assume those men are the ones who made it, or they work for the one who did. It doesn't look like we'll be changing back because I've been this way for the last six months."

Hearing that he was probably going to stay that way for the rest of his life, the man looked at his hands in shock. The man looked like he was about to faint, so Jenny caught him and set him down on the floor. She then wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. the man liked the way it felt and hugged her back.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're very welcome," said Jenny, as she released the man from her hug, "A hug always makes me feel better. I'm Jenny, by the way. Jenny Collins. What's your name?"

"My name is Hamato Yoshi," said the man.

Jenny remembered that the Japanese say their family names before their given names when introducing themselves. From this, she figured his name was Yoshi. She could tell that he must be tired from everything he had been through, so she went over to the other end of the room, grabbed a mattress she had found a while back, and dragged it over to where Yoshi was. She set Yoshi down and went to check on the little turtles.

Once Jenny got to the box, the turtles looked up at her and smiled. As they looked at her, Jenny could see their eye colors. One had navy blue eyes, one had emerald green, one had brown, and one had baby blue. She also noticed that they were all different shades of green, which was a relief because she did not want to get them mixed up. The babies laughed as they started reaching out for her, which made her smile.

"Oh! You are all so cute!" said Jenny, as she picked one up and cuddled him in her arms. The others started making noises implying that they wanted a hug too. Jenny laughed and said, "Okay, don't fuss. You'll all get your turns." She put the one she was holding back down and began giving the others three their hugs.

After each turtles baby got his hug, Jenny went to unpack the bag she had with her that was full of the supplies she had gathered from the surface. As she unpacked her bag, Jenny realized that she was going to need some other stuff for the babies. This would mean another trip to the surface.

Jenny walked over to her new friend and said, "Yoshi, I have to make another run to the surface. Would you mind watching the babies until I get back?"

Yoshi looked over at the baby turtles and saw them playing together in their box/bed. He smiled warmly at them, and then turned to Jenny and said, "Not at all. I would be happy to watch them."

"Great," said Jenny, "I'll be back soon."

With that, Jenny grabbed her bag and left through the turnstiles. When she got to the surface, Jenny made her way to a charity shop she knew of where people left their donations on the doorstep for the owners. Upon arrival, Jenny grabbed everything she would need such as blankets and toys for the babies. As she left to go back home, Jenny found the alley where she met Yoshi and looked it over. On the ground were the remaining pieces of the canister and shards from the turtles' bowl. She was unsure why, but for some reason, Jenny decided to take the canister and bowl pieces home with her.

Upon her return, Jenny found Yoshi happily cuddling the baby turtles. She smiled at the scene as she went to the kitchen area and put the food away. She also put the canister and bowl pieces away in a drawer where the babies would not get to it.

When she was done, Jenny walked over to Yoshi and said, "You are really good with kids."

Yoshi looked up at her and said, "It's not my first time." his face turned sad as he said that and he looked away from her.

"Yoshi?" Jenny asked in concern, reaching out to him.

"I'm sorry," said Yoshi, "I was just remembering my old life back in Japan. Some memories happy, and some terrible."

Jenny put her hand on Yoshi's shoulder and told him, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I won't force you."

Yoshi turned back to his new friend and told her, "Thank you, Jenny."

Jenny nodded at him. She heard the baby turtles giggling and caught one of them trying to chew on Yoshi's tail, so she stopped him. She figured that she should probably give them the toys she found for them so they would not do that anymore. Jenny grabbed some plush toys and gave them to the babies, who happily accepted them. As she and Yoshi watched the babies play with their new toys, Jenny decided to talk him Yoshi.

"What are you going to do now, Yoshi?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know," Yoshi said, "I can not return to the surface and live among humans, nor can the babies. The people above ground would not understand."

"True. That's why I had to leave England," said Jenny. Then she got an idea, "Hey, I've got it. Why don't you and the turtles live here with me?"

"Hmm?" he asked in surprise as he turned his head in her direction.

"There's plenty of room here and those men won't think to look for us here," said Jenny, "In fact, most people seem to have forgotten that this old station even exists. It's perfect."

Yoshi took some time to think over Jenny's offer. It was nice of her to invite him and the turtles to live with her, but he did not want to intrude on some else's home. At the same time, he also knew that he could not take the babies above ground to live in his apartment, people would not accept them. It was also plain to see that they loved Jenny very much, and even he had to admit it was good having a friend who can help him understand his transformation.

"Alright," said Yoshi, "I accept your offer. I will stay here with you and the children. They are my sons, after all."

"That's the spirit," Jenny happily said with a smile. Then she looked back at the baby turtles and said, "Now, they're going to need names. Do you have any in mind?"

Yoshi though for a minute, then smiled as something came to his mind. "I think I have the perfect names for them," he said. He held the one with navy blue eyes and said to him, "Your name is Leonardo." Next he held the one with green eyes and said, "Your name is Raphael." Next the one with brown eyes, "Your name is Donatello." finally, the one with baby blue eyes, "And your name is Michelangelo."

Jenny put her hand on her chin and tapped it with her finger as she thought that over. Then she smiled, released her chin, and said, "Those names are wonderful. How did you pick them?"

"They are the names of my favorite artists of the Italian Renaissance," said Yoshi.

"Well, they're perfect," Jenny said with a smile.

* * *

Later that night, Yoshi and Jenny were putting the boys to bed but were having a rough time getting time getting them to sleep. Yoshi and Jenny tried rocking them to sleep, but they still refused to sleep. Raphael kept trying to smack Michelangelo, who just wanted to get Jenny to hold him, Leonardo tried to make Raphael stop hitting Michelangelo, and Donatello cried, wanting the fighting to stop. Finally, Jenny got an idea; this always worked when she used to babysit, it should work for these baby turtles.

"Yoshi, get me that chair from over there," said Jenny, pointing to the corner, "I'm going to try something from my babysitting days."

"Okay," said Yoshi, and went to get the chair. After placing it in front of the boy's bed, he asked Jenny, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to sing them a lullaby," said Jenny. Then she sat down, looked down at the babies, and told them, "Alright, That's enough, It's bed time." Then she cleared her throat and sang softly for the boys.

 ** _Lay down your head,_**  
 ** _And I'll sing you a lullaby_**  
 ** _Back to the years_**  
 ** _Of loo-li lai-lay;_**

 ** _And I'll sing you to sleep,_**  
 ** _And I'll sing you tomorrow_**

 ** _Bless you with love,_**  
 ** _For the road that you go._**

As Jenny sang, the boys stopped fighting and crying and listened to her. They smiled at her soft comforting voice and Yoshi was amazed at how easily she was able to get them to settle down. Seeing that they were paying attention, Jenny continued.

 ** _May you sail fair;_**  
 ** _To the far fields of fortune,_**  
 ** _With diamonds and pearls_**  
 ** _At your head and at your feet,_**

 ** _And aay you need never to banish misfortune,_**  
 ** _May you find kindness in all that you meet,_**

 ** _May there always be angels to watch over you,_**  
 ** _To guide you each step of the way,_**  
 ** _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm,_**

 ** _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_**

As she sang, Jenny heard a high pitched yawn and looked to see the babies rubbing their eyes. By the looks of things, they were not going to stay awake for very much longer. Yoshi proceeded to wrap them in blankets and lay them down as they began to fall asleep. Jenny smiled and continued, seeing no harm in finishing the song.

 ** _May you bring love,_**  
 ** _And may you bring happiness_**

 ** _Be loved in return_**  
 ** _Till the end of your days,_**

 ** _Now, fall off to sleep,_**  
 ** _I'm not meaning to keep you,_**

 ** _I'll just sit for a while,_**  
 ** _And sing loo-li, lai-lay,_**

 ** _May there always be angels to watch over you,_**  
 ** _To guide you each step of the way,_**  
 ** _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm,_**

 ** _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_**

 ** _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_**

By the time the song was finished, the babies had fallen asleep with smiles on their faces. Jenny and Yoshi smiled as well as they watched them sleep, then they retreated to their own mattresses. The two lied down and got ready to sleep when Yoshi asked Jenny a question.

"That was a beautiful song, Jenny," said Yoshi, "Where did you learn it?"

Jenny looked at Yoshi and told him, "It's called "Sleepsong". It's one of my favorite songs. I used to sing to children that I babysit back in England when I had to put them down for naps."

"If you don't mind me saying, you're a natural mother," said Yoshi, with a yawn.

Jenny yawned as well and said, "A lot of people have said that to me. It's funny, I never really believed it before."

Yoshi yawned again and said, "Well, it's true."

Jenny yawned as well and said, "I think you're right. Goodnight, Yoshi."

"Goodnight, Jenny," said Yoshi, and with that, they both fell asleep.

As she slept, Jenny began to reflect on the events of the day. She had encountered the strange robots from six months earlier for the second, watched a man and four turtles get changed into a rat and human-turtles, and gained knew roommates. No, it felt like it was more than that, this rat-man and these turtles were her family. The rat her new friend and the turtles her children. Jenny could hardly believe it, she was a mother.

* * *

Author's Note 2: The song used is titled "Sleepsong" from "Secret Garden" It was recommended by Shamira the Guardian. Well, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Be honest, please.


	3. Making the Sewers a Home

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, it's been pretty weird at home. I've been trying to do my best to update faster, but I like to try to make each chapter the best I can. And that kind of work can take time.

On that note, I hope this chapter is alright, if not let me now. And please be honest.

* * *

 **Making the Sewers a Home  
**

The next day, Yoshi had decided to go back to his old apartment to move his belongings to his new home. Knowing that the children should not be alone at home, he asked Jenny to take care of them for a bit, which she agreed to do on the condition that he be careful while on the surface.

By the time Yoshi returned home, Jenny had just finished feeding the babies their breakfast. She was not surprised to see that he had brought about three boxes with him. Figuring that he could use some help unpacking, Jenny put the babies down for playtime and went over to help Yoshi.

"Allow me to help," said Jenny, taking one of the boxes.

"Thank you, Jenny," said Yoshi, "I may go back later to get more, but this was all I could get for now."

"That's okay," said Jenny, as she carried the box she had towards the table, "If you need help with heavier things, I can take care of that."

"Oh no, I do not wish to cause a fuss," said Yoshi. He put the boxes he was carrying on the table and started unpacking one.

"It's no trouble at all," said Jenny, "I'm stronger than I look. Remember yesterday?"

Yoshi laughed a bit at the memory and said, "Good point."

As they both unpacked boxes, Jenny had found that he had mostly packed pictures. The pictures were of himself when he was human, but he was not alone in them. In the pictures with Yoshi were an Asian woman and in others a baby. By the pictures' appearance, Jenny guessed that they must have been his family. Jenny could not help but wonder where these people were now.

"Who are they?" Jenny asked, "I know the man is obviously you, but what about the woman and the baby?"

Yoshi stopped unpacking and looked at one of the pictures Jenny asked about. He looked sad as he explained, "My wife, Tang Shen, and my daughter, Miwa."

"What happened to them?" Jenny asked, noticing Yoshi's sadness.

Yoshi let out a breath and then told her, "Jenny, if I am to live with you, I think it is only right that you know more about me. But I should warn you, this kind of tale is not for the faint of heart."

At this, Jenny sat down at the table and said, "I'm listening."

Yoshi began to put things from the box away as he told her, "I was born in Japan to the Hamato clan, an ancient clan of ninjas. My father, Hamato Yuta, was the last leader and I was next in line. My father raised me along with another boy, Oroku Saki. The two of us grew up as brothers, but over time we started to drift apart. Part of the reason was because we both fell in love with Tang Shen, but she chose me instead of Saki. Saki could not accept that and we became rivals.

Later on, Saki learned that his true father was leader of another ninja clan, the Foot clan. They were a ruthless clan and had been the enemy of the Hamato for generations. When they were wiped out, my father took pity on Saki and raised him as his own. When Saki learned of his true heritage, his hatred grew. He convinced the remaining members of the Hamato clan to abandon their clan and join him in rebuilding the foot.

One night, he fought me for the last time. The dojo was on fire, but he did not care, all he cared about was killing me for taking the woman he believed should have been his. He was prepared to end my life, but Shen intervened and took a deadly attack that was meant for me. She died as the dojo burned to the ground, as did my little Miwa. I don't know what happened to Saki after that, but I haven't seen him since."

Jenny was saddened by what she was told; so sad that she wanted to cry. She felt so horrible for Yoshi, no one should ever have to go through what he went through. She wished she could do more for him.

"I came here to America hoping to start anew," Yoshi said, "I did not bring too many reminders of my old life, but I will always keep reminders of Shen and Miwa."

When he was finished, Jenny stood up and hugged Yoshi tightly. "I'm so sorry," said Jenny, on the verge of crying, "You're such a good person, you didn't deserve to have that happen."

Yoshi tilted Jenny's head up to look at him and told her, "It is true, I have lost many things." He smiled at her and said, "But I have gained things as well. I have the boys and you for a friend."

Jenny smiled at his words and said, "And with us, you will never be alone again."

Yoshi felt something wrap around him, which made him look down. To his delight, he saw all four of his sons hugging him. Jenny figured they must have seen the two of them looking sad and crawled over to help. Michelangelo held up the stuffed bunny he had up to Yoshi, Yoshi assumed he was trying to help him feel better.

Yoshi took the bunny and said, "That's very sweet of you, Michelangelo"

Jenny knelt down to their level and said, "You're all such sweet boys coming to help your parents. I'm so glad you're our children."

Yoshi hugged the turtles as he said, "As am I." suddenly, he heard a rumbling sound coming from the turtle's tummies. At this, he laughed and said, "And now, I think it's about time to eat."

Jenny laughed as well and said, "I couldn't agree more."

Jenny and Yoshi picked up the turtles and carried them to the kitchen, which they guessed was meant to be the station's diner. After setting them at the table, Jenny opened the fridge and brought out a jar of the homemade baby food she had made for the children the day before after bringing them home. She emptied a good amount into a bowel and put the rest away. And then she took out a spoon and joined her family at the table. The way they decided to feed the children was Yoshi would sit each one on his lap while Jenny would feed them their food. They started with Leonardo.

"Alright, Leo, open wide," said Jenny.

Yoshi raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Leo?"

Jenny smiled and explained, "It's his nickname since his real name is long. I gave them all nicknames. Raphael is Raph or Raphie, I've been calling Donatello Donnie, and Michelangelo I call Mikey."

"Oh, I see," said Yoshi, nodded in understanding, "That makes sense."

Leo opened his mouth for Jenny to feed him as she brought the spoonful to his mouth. They repeated this with the other three. Jenny was relieved that Raph was more obedient to than he was the night before; the night before, Raph refused to eat at first until Jenny made airplane noises at him.

After the children were fed, Yoshi and Jenny put them down for their nap and cleaned up the dishes. Next, they decided to unpack more of Yoshi's belongings. Jenny noticed that Yoshi did not pack clothes, which did not surprise her considering Yoshi's new form. The only piece of clothing he seemed to pack was a red robe with some kind of flower symbol on the back of it.

"It's the symbol of the Hamato clan," said Yoshi, "I thought I would tell since you seemed curious."

"Oh. Thank you for telling me," said Jenny.

"Oh by the way, I found a spacious area that is not currently being used for anything other than the tree growing in there," said Yoshi, "Would it be alright with you is I turned it into a dojo?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow at the question, but answered, "Sure. In fact, I think there's some space next to there that looks like it could be a another room. All it needs is a door."

"Good," said Yoshi, "I think I will make that my bed room."

"Okay, if that's what you want," said Jenny, who was still a little confused about why he wanted to build a dojo in their home, "I might make one of the rooms on this level my bedroom."

Yoshi nodded in agreement and continued helping Jenny set up. They decided that later Jenny would go get the things he needed to put his dojo together while Yoshi himself watched the children.

Later that day, Yoshi was home watching the children and Jenny was sneaking through the city to Yoshi's apartment building. It was easy to find since Yoshi wrote down the address and directions for her. He had asked her to bring back at least two or three out of six boxes that he had labeled "Family Heirlooms".

When she finally arrived at the building, Jenny began climbing up the fire escape. She was thankful that his apartment had access to a fire escape because it saved her the trouble of scaling the building; she would use the front entrance if it were not for the fact she is a mutant. Once inside, Jenny found the boxes with the labels that Yoshi said and began bringing them down the fire escape one at a time. After she had gathered all six boxes, Jenny found a old grocery cart loaded them onto it.

Using the cart, Jenny was able to bring everything back much easier. She figured since she was strong enough and had proper transportation, she might as well bring back all six boxes and save them at least one trip to the building. Along the way, she hit a bump, which caused one of the boxes to open and something to fall out. When she went to retrieve it, Jenny found a pair of nuncucks on the ground. Seeing the weapon made Jenny realize that Yoshi wanted a dojo built because he planned to keep training, as well as feel a little silly for not realizing it earlier.

She came home to find Yoshi now dressed in the robe he had brought home earlier and playing with the children. He and Mikey were playing peek-a-boo, Raph and Leo were trying to catch his tail, and Donnie was pre-occupied with playing with plastic rings.

Jenny cleared her throat to get their attention and then called, "I'm home!"

Yoshi saw what she brought and was amazed. "You brought everything?"

"Sure. I'm strong and this cart helped," said Jenny, "By the way, when you label a box "Family Heirlooms" no one expects to find ninja weapons."

"I know," said Yoshi, grabbing one box, "I will start putting the dojo together, could you watch the boys?"

"Of course," said Jenny. She then turned to the babies smiled at them.

As Jenny played with the children, Yoshi was hard at work putting the dojo together. Every now and again, Jenny broke from the children to help Yoshi putting together the dojo. They had made paper doors with a Japanese style and put up some wooden shelves and holders for the weapons and other decorations. Jenny even laid down several rugs that she had found in the trash over the time she had lived in New York.

Jenny had asked Yoshi if he wanted her to cut down the tree, but he declined the offer saying that it was perfect for meditation. Next, Jenny started fiddling with the wires in an attempt to get the lights to work so Yoshi could train in the light. Once she got that working, Jenny declared the dojo complete.

"Okay, Yoshi, it's finished," said Jenny.

"Thank you," said Yoshi, "I think I will start training to fight in this new form."

"You do that Yoshi," said Jenny, "I'm going to look after the children."

And with that, Jenny left Yoshi to train in the newly completed dojo. Yoshi himself began his training to see if he could still fight like he used to in his new form. He had some trouble at first doing any basic katas, but that was to be expected since he now had an entirely new body structure; especially since he now had a tail. What he did not know was that Jenny saw him and became worried for him.

Later that night, Jenny had finally moved in the rest of Yoshi's belongings and Yoshi had put the children to bed for the night. Jenny did not see Yoshi and decided to check on him in the dojo. Upon entering, Jenny was amazed at what she saw.

Yoshi seemed to have gotten the hang of fighting in his new form because his moves were much better than when she had seen him practicing before. Not perfect, but better than before. Yoshi stopped his practice when he saw Jenny watching him.

"Your skills are very impressive," said Jenny.

"Thank you," said Yoshi, "But I still have not yet fully adapted to this new form. That will take time."

"I know. But you have come a along way already in such a short time, I'm impressed," said Jenny. Then an idea came o her, "Say, Yoshi, once you've gotten a better handle on your new form, do you think you could teach me to fight like you?"

Yoshi thought about it for a second, then answered, "Alright, I will train you to be a kunoichi, a female ninja."

"Thank you, Yoshi," said Jenny, "I promise to train hard."

"I have only one request," said Yoshi.

"You have but to name it," said Jenny.

"I would like you to call me Splinter," said Yoshi, "Seeing as I am starting a new life here, I think a new name might be appropriate."

"Okay, Splinter," said Jenny, "But, why that name?"

"It used to be my nickname when I was younger," said Yoshi, now Splinter, "You could change your name as well if you'd like."

Jenny thought about it for a bit. While it was true that changing her would add to her new life, she felt that changing her name meant giving up too much of her true self. So her decision was clear.

"I think I'll just keep my name the same," said Jenny, "It just doesn't feel right to change it. "

Splinter nodded his head and said, "I understand. We will begin your training tomorrow morning, right now I think we all need to get some rest."

Jenny yawned and said, "I think you're right. Good night, Splinter."

"Good night, Jenny, " said Splinter. And with that they both went back to their own bedrooms for some much needed rest.


	4. Five Years Later

**Five Years Later**

For five years, Splinter and Jenny had been raising the turtles as their own sons. Jenny made trips to the surface in order gather food and supplies; which she had to steal. While the turtles would call Jenny "Momma" they called Splinter by his nickname more than "Papa". Over the years, Splinter and Jenny had noticed that the turtles had been developing their own unique personality traits and talents.

For one thing, Leo had become a big fan of a TV show called "Space Heroes". Jenny often walked into the living area and found him watching the show and mimicking the main character "Captain Ryan". She thought it was very cute.

Raph was a bit of a hot head and had a tendency to lose his temper or through tantrums; Splinter and Jenny had been trying their best to work with him on that. He also seemed to take pleasure in giving his brothers a hard time, but it was clear that he cares deeply about them.

Donnie had developed a liking for science and proved to be gifted in the mind. Splinter would often test Donnie by giving him puzzles to solve. Jenny also brought home text books for Donnie to study and took to calling him her "Little Genius", while his brothers often teased him by calling him a geek.

Mikey loved to play around and was quite energetic. He also became an incurable prankster. It started when first saw a show about pranks on TV and decided to try it out for himself. He liked the activity so much that it became a common thing in the lair.

Jenny had come a long way in her ninja training and even had her own ninja weapon, the kasurigama. Splinter had also mastered using ninjutsu in his rat form and even created moves that incorporate four legs and tail.

Today just so happened to be Halloween and Jenny was getting ready to head to the surface to gather supplies for the next week. She was just about to leave when the turtles approached her.

"Momma," Leo said, "Can we go up to the surface with you?"

"What?" Jenny asked.

Donnie stepped forward and said, "It's just that, you go up almost all the time and say it's great. Even Splinter says it's a nice place. We've never even been up there once."

"We wanna see what it's like up on the surface," said Raph.

"Please, can we go?" Mikey begged.

Jenny thought about the idea of letting the turtles go up to the surface. While she liked the idea of showing her boys the world she came from, she also knew that it might not be safe to bring them up. They were still small and could not defend themselves against danger, and she doubted that she would always be able to protect them from any dangers that came their way.

She knelt down to their level and said, "Not right now. Sorry."

"Aww!" the turtles whined.

"Don't whine," said Jenny, "I've already told you before, the world above is not only beautiful. It's dangerous as well, because humans don't yet understand how special little ones like you are."

The turtles remained silent. Jenny felt bad about having to say no to them and tried to think of a way to make it up to them. That was when she remembered what day it was.

"Tell you what, if you four be good boys for Splinter while I'm gone, I'll take you up to the surface tonight," said Jenny.

The turtles cheered and thanked their mother. Jenny then hugged the turtles and left to get the supplies. When she returned, Jenny took Splinter aside to talk to him about letting her take the turtles up to the surface to go trick-or-treating.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Splinter asked.

"It's Halloween," Jenny explained, "The people won't know that they're mutants, they'll just think they're human kids in really good costumes."

Splinter contemplated the idea for a bit, and then answered, "Alright, you may take them."

Jenny smiled and said, "Thank you."

"But, promise me that you will all be careful up there," said Splinter.

"I can promise you that I will be careful and that I will protect the boys with my life," said Jenny.

Splinter nodded and said, "Thank you, my friend."

* * *

Later that night, Jenny got the turtles each their own paper bag for candy and explained to them how trick-or-treating works. She also told them that they had to stick together while on the surface. Once they understood what they needed, Jenny led them to a manhole that would take them to the surface. She lifted the lid and looked out to find herself in an alley. Once she was sure that the cost was clear, Jenny helped the boys up to join her. Once they all reached the surface, the turtles stared in awe at their surroundings.

"Wow," said Leo, "So, this is the surface?"

"It's amazing," said Raph.

"It's so pretty!" said Mikey.

"There's so much open space up here," said Donnie.

Jenny laughed at the turtles and said, "There's more outside the alley. Follow me and stick together."

The turtles excitedly followed their mother out of the alley and were amazed by the site before them. There were buildings with signs and items in the windows. There were people walking around, children dressed up in costumes. All in all, everything was so exciting to see.

"Wow!" said Mikey, "Look at all the people! Can we go talk to anyone?"

Mikey was so excited to see the people that he did wait for his family before he rushed to see the people. Jenny called after him that needed to stay together and Donnie ran after him to stop him. Unfortunately, Donnie did not see where he was going and bumped into a kid. Mikey looked back when he heard an "oomph" and saw Donnie on the ground rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" a high pitched voice asked.

Upon hearing the voice, Donnie looked up and saw a little girl with red hair held up in two pigtails and blue eyes. Her Halloween costume was a pink princess dress with short sleeves, a white chest area, white fairy wings, a silver colored tiara with purple fake jewels, and purple dress shoes. This was the first time Donnie had ever seen a girl, so he was very nervous.

"Are you hurt?" the girl asked, offering a hand to help him back up to his feet.

Donnie looked at the girl's five-fingered hand and hesitate before reaching out to take it. After he was back on his feet, Donnie let go of her hand and started scanning the area for his mother.

"Donnie!" Mikey's voice called as he ran to his immediate older brother, "Are you okay?"

"There you boys are," said Jenny, as she, Leo, and Raph came into view, "I thought I made it clear that we have to stay together."

"There you are, honey," said a male voice, and then a bearded man with red hair came into view and knelt down to the girl's level, "Don't you ever leave my site again."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," said the girl.

"Momma, that girl helped Donnie up when he fell," said Mikey.

"Oh, how sweet," said Jenny. And then she turned to the father and said, "You have a very kind little girl, umm..."

"Kirby," the man said, "Kirby O'Neil. And this is my daughter, April."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Kirby and April," said Jenny, "I'm Jenny Collins and these are my boys, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey." Jenny placed a hand on each turtles shoulder as she introduced them.

"Hi, April," said Leo.

"Hi, Leo," April said back.

"Hello, April," said Raph.

"Hi, Raph," said April.

"Hi, April," said Mikey.

"Hi, Mikey," said April. She then looked at Donnie, smiled, and said, "Hello, Donnie."

Donnie did not answer her. Instead, he hid behind Jenny's leg and peaked to look back at April. This made April quite curious about his behavior.

"I said hello," said April, getting a little closer to Donnie, only to have him duck behind Jenny's leg. April looked up at Jenny and asked, "Can't Donnie talk?"

"Of course he can," said Jenny, "He's just shy is all. I'm sure he'll come around, you just need to be patient with him."

"Okay," said April. She then turned back to the other brothers and said, "I like your turtle costumes."

Mikey was about to say they weren't costumes when Leo cut and said, "Thank you, April. We like your costume too."

"Yeah," said Raph, "What're you supposed to be, anyway."

April laughed, thinking he was kidding around and said, "I'm a fairy princess."

Raph was about to comment on how her costume looked when a new voice said, "I think... your costume... is really pretty... April."

Everyone looked and saw Donnie had stuck his head out and was smiling at April. April wondered if it was him who spoke. Her question was answered by what Donnie said next.

"Hello... April," said Donnie.

"Hi, Donnie," said April. April looked up at her father and asked, "Daddy, can Jenny and the boys trick-or-treat with us?"

"I think it's okay," said Kirby, "What do you think, Jenny?"

Jenny thought for a second and then said, "It's alright with me. And let's try to stay together this time."

Jenny directed that comment at Mikey and Donnie in particular. Mikey and Donnie looked embarrassed by the comment. April cheered about getting to spend more time with the boys, and then she grabbed Donnie by the hand and pulled him with her as she, Jenny, Kirby, and the other boys walked together. Donnie blushed as he and April walked together.

Together, April, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey managed to collect lots of candy. They all spent the whole time together chatting and swapping candy with each other. Kirby and Jenny talked amongst themselves about their kids. The group stayed together until Kirby realized what time it was.

"April, it's time to go home," said Kirby, "I have to get up early tomorrow to go to work." April and the boys whined about having to leave.

"Will I see you again tomorrow?" April asked.

Leo wanted to say yes, but Jenny interrupted him and said, "I'm sorry, April, but we're going home tomorrow. I'm afraid we were only going to be here for today."

The children wanted to cry when Jenny said that. They had to say goodbye almost as quickly as they met.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," said April.

"I guess so," said Raph, trying not to show how sad he really was, "Goodbye, April."

"Bye, Raph," said April.

"Bye, April," said Mikey, on the verge of tears.

"Bye, Mikey," said April.

"Goodbye, April," said Leo.

"Bye, Leo," said April.

"Bye, April," said Donnie.

"Bye, Donnie," said April, "I'll never forget you. All of you."

April was about to turn around and leave when Donnie called after her, "We will meet again. It may take a while, but we will meet again. Someday. I promise."

After Donnie was finished, April smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Donnie. Here's something to remember me by." And then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Donnie stood in stunned silence as he watched April leave with her dad. As she walked away, Donnie reached up and touched the spot on his cheek where April had kissed him.

Leo looked at Donnie and asked, "How did it feel to get kissed by a girl, Donnie?"

Donnie smiled widely and said, "So awesome. I love being a turtle!"

Jenny, Leo, Raph, and Mikey laughed at Donnie's giddiness. Mikey started making kissing sounds at Donnie to tease him. Donnie growled at his younger brother and started chasing after him, which meant that Jenny would have to break them up.

* * *

After they had finished trick-or-treating, Jenny brought the boys home and they told Splinter all about April and all the fun they had. They talked about it until it was time for bed.

While the other three slept, Donnie snuck out and looked up to the surface. He thought about April and her kiss and wished that he could see her again. A familiar female voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I can tell that you are thinking about April," said Jenny. Donnie looked and saw him standing behind him, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you must not go up to see her tomorrow. She might not understand yet."

"I know, Momma," said Donnie, and then he looked up at her and said, "But I know we'll see her again, someday."

Jenny smiled at her third son's optimism for the future and told him, "I'm sure you will."

"Oh, I _know_ we'll see her again," said Donnie, "I can feel it."

This response surprised Jenny. She thought he was just being optimistic, but it seemed more like he actually _knew_ somehow that his and April's paths would cross again someday. She had a feeling there was more about Donnie's feeling than he really knew.

"You're right, my little genius," said Jenny, and then she held out her hand and said, "Now, come along. It's time for bed."

"Okay, Momma," said Donnie. He then took Jenny's hand and walked with her back to the lair.

Once they reached the lair, Jenny took Donnie to his room and tucked him into bed. She then sang him the lullaby and kissed him goodnight. As she headed for her own bedroom, Jenny thought over that feeling that Donnie had. She was starting to wonder if he planned on going to the surface sometime in the next few days, or if he was actually clairvoyant in some way.


End file.
